A Girl On An All Boys Team!
by brittanymaximumchase
Summary: A very good basekeyball player comes from Canada on scholarship to seirin and the principal insists that she is put on the boys basketball team and so she is and lets just see the adventures that these guys have with defeating the generation of miracles. takes place just after the inter high.


**A/N: I KNOW THAT I REALLY SHOULDN'T BE STARTING A NEW STORY UP SINCE MY BASKETBALL SEASON IS ALMOST OVER AND KUROKO NO BASUKE JUST STARTED UP AGAIN I THOUGHT WHY THE HELL NOT ANYWAYS ENJOY. R&R.**

Rose's POV.

"Ehhhh, you want me to let her on my all boys basketball team?" I heard the boys basketball team coach say**. **

"Yes I do just watch this video of her playing or better yet, give her a one-on- five with your starters, and you will see her potential plus she is from overseas too so be nice." The principal said back to her.

"Look, I didn't come here to play basketball, I came here to get away from it so why are you insisting that I join the boy's basketball team just because I was at my last school? Besides Sir you saw what happened after my last game. So why would you force to do something that you know might kill me!" I say angrily to him.

"Sir is that why you were all the way in Canada looking at possible international students?" The coach asked.

The principal just sighed. "Yes, I heard of her at a meeting for seeing which schools would look at overseas scholarship programs, After she was excepted her coach instantly contacted me to tell me what problems I might have if it was a sports scholarship. So I went there and I saw her play at her National finals, four games in one day and she carried her all boy's team excluding herself through all of them, But once the final game end buzzer rang she collapsed." He said to her.

"Stop talking about me as if I am not even here please, besides I am not sure I can even play anymore." I said before I angrily stomped out of his office. Jeez the nerve of that guy, telling that chick about me as if I am not even there. I need to blow off some steam, school is over anyways. I go to my apartment change into some better clothes that I can actually play basketball in, grab a ball and hit the local courts to work on my form. I will not play competitively again.

When I get there the court is empty no one is there. "Perfect I can practice with no one around, this is great." I say to myself as I start my dribbling warm-up, after about ten minutes of that I decide to go into harder things like full court shooting and jump exercises, I do this for about an hour so I decide to call it quits and head home for the night but when I turn around there is the basketball coach from earlier and what looks like the basketball tea with her staring at me. "You do know that its rude to stare right?" I ask them they all just kinda of advert

their eyes from me except for the coach.

"So you can still play?" She says to me accusingly.

"So what if I can its not like I will ever be able to play competitively ever again." I yell at her. "Did the principal tell you why I collapsed?" I ask her bitterly, she just give me a hard look and shakes her head. "I collapsed because of a collapsed lung and when I was in the hospital they discovered a hole in my left lung and it is too big to ever be fixed, so thats what I mean when I say I can't play the one thing left in this world that I Love." I tell her and just as I am about to stalk off, the boy with red hair and is the second tallest grabs my arm.

"Have you tried playing competitively since the accident?" He asks me in a really low voice.

"No, the doctors told me that it could be detrimental to my health, now if you excuse me I need to get to my inhaler before I collapse of an asthma attack." I say just realizing the constricting feeling in my chest and how badly I am panting. he lets me go and I grab my inhaler out of my bag along with the aerochamber that I need and I take two quick puffs. Within seconds I can feel my breathing go back to normal and my chest pain slowly fade away.

"I know how it feels to hate something that you love very much and to stop doing it." says the boy who is about ten centimeters taller than I am. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and might I ask what is yours?" He asks, which kind of surprises me due to the fact that the coach didn't even ask me my name before hand.

"Leonard Rose, but you can call me Rose, I am not used to being called by my last name. Oh and it's a pleasure to meet you Kuroko-san." I reply to him.

"Wait you're the Rose Leonard?" The guy who grabbed my arm asked me.

"Oh yeah Kagami your from the states I forgot that you might know some North |American players, do you know who she is?" said one of the guys he was wearing glasses.

"Yeah she is only one of the most sought after players in all of North America, although she did just drop right off the face off the earth to think that she would turn up here of all places." he says

"Yeah I am. I did not know how big my reputation is it must be rather big for the US to notice it." I replied to him

"I know since you have taken your inhaler and it looks like you have calmed down, why don't we do a one-on-one match?" He asks me.

"No for two reasons. A.) I don't know your name and B.) I don't do one-on-ones, but if you want to play me that badly I guess I could play you guys one-on-five so that I don't crush your spirit instantly?" I say starting to really get into this at least play against some guy's in an unofficial match.

"You sure that you can take five guys you're kinda tiny?" He asks me. "Oh and my name is Kagami Taiga."

"OH I am plenty sure why don't you give me your starters?" I ask knowing that I will win.

"Okay but don't complain when you lose." He replies. "C'mon guys lets show this chick what were made of!" He tells his team mates excitedly.

"Rose are you sure that you know what exactly you have just gotten yourself into?" Kuroko asks me.

"You're a very observant shadow, aren't you?" I ask him. everyone looks at me surprised."You're not the only observant one." I tell him.

"You used to be exactly like me Rose, a shadow you were able to grow into an ace well lets play this game then." He told me before he went to the other side of the court.

"Does first to 20 work?" I ask them.

"That works just fine." Says the guy wearing glasses. "I am the bo's basketball team captain Junpei Hyuga." He continued.

"Ex captain of Ontario private high school boy's basketball team Leonard Rose." I say to him we shake hands and then the game begins.

It starts exactly as I expected it too with Kagami getting the ball on the jump off. passing it to Junpei and then Junpei going for a three pointer. This is where I stopped them. once i had the ball the all went for me except I had already shot it and it went in. Kuroko was under the net he made a pass which I intercepted shot and got in the net again. this time they had me triple marked as Kuroko passed to Kagami who then went to dunk it in but was surprised when I blocked his shot and made my own still in mid air it went in again. This went on for a while they would attempt to make a shot I would block make my own shot, this went on until the game was done.

"You're even better than I thought Rose-kun." Kagami continued. "I didn't think that it was possible for anyone to block my meteor jam."

"Well there is a block for everything you just have to look for the weak spot analyze the best plan of attack and then it hit there." I say lamely. "Thanks for the game though it was nice to play again. I will be taking my leave now." I say to them.

"Wait Rose-kun it would be great if you would at least think about joining our team. I apologize for my rude behavior earlier if you could please help our team out though that would be great. I am Riko Aida Serin boy's basketball team coach its a pleasure to meet you." Riko says to me.

"I don't need to think about it I already know my answer." I pause for dramatic effect. "I have nothing better to do do why not. I am here on a basketball scholarship." I finish. I can see excitement flood over their faces at the sight of their new teammate.

"Its a pleasure to have you on our team, Rosie-chan, I am Shin Izuki." He says. I blush at being given a pet name, and then I remember my old teammates calling me Rosie which just reminds me of the reason on why I stopped playing for a couple of months.

"Please don't call me Rosie, and I better head home now its getting dark, don't worry I can get the practice schedule from either Kagami or Kuroko since were in the same class. Bye." I tell them before I head run off to my apartment.

When I get home I call the principal, he picks up after just two rings

"Hello Serin Private High Principal speaking how may I help you?" I hear his voice ask.

:Hello Sir this is Rose Leonard speaking and I just wanted to let you know that I joined the basketball club, so do I still have to wear that awful uniform? Or does your offer of me not having to wear one if I join the club still stand?" I ask hopefully

"I guess you don't but please do dress respectively? he asks.

"Of course thank you and have a good night." i say to him

You too Rose-kun." he says before he hangs up.

alright I have school in the morning better get to bed. I take a shower and then lay down bed wondering what tomorrow will bring as I fell asleep I wondered of the adventures that I could have with this new basketball team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to my alarm blaring through my room at 6:30 in the morning, I feel indescribably sad so I do the only thing that I know will get me through the day, I cut and not just a few small cuts like I took my razor and went to town on both of wrists, I bandaged them put my wrist bands on throw on a black t shirt with black jeans some runners and a leather jacket grab my bag and out the door I went.

I was surprised to see the basketball club standing at the school gate, I had expected them to be in their classrooms and then all of a sudden I understood why when a whole bunch of reporters came at me.

Well this is a great start to a day i think to myself. All of a sudden Kagami comes up behind me. "OY ALL YOU REPORTER FOLK BETTER SCRAM CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE SCARING HER." After that outburst they all scatter.

"Thanks Kagami-kun." I say to him with a smile.

"No problem Rose-chan, don't want you to be too uncomfortable on your first day as part of the basketball club right?" he asks me.

"No I wouldn't thanks again. Anyway we better head off to class." I tell him I start walking away but Kuroko grabs my hand before I can get to far.

"Rose-san could I enquire why you aren't wearing the school uniform?" he asks me.

"Never was one for skirts so I cut a deal with the principal and he said as long as I am in the basketball club and I follow public decency laws I don't have to wear the uniform." I said.

"Oh and my I also know why both your wrists are bandaged underneath those bands?" he asks me.

"Old cuts from before I came here." I reply through clenched teeth.

"Then why is there blood leaking through the bandage?" He questions stil not releasing my and as I try to pull away.

"Because I am scared and it's a coping mechanism okay?" I yell at him.

"I don't like seeing cute girls with injuries, even if they are self inflicted so please next time just call me okay ?" he says while handing me a piece of paper with what I assume is his cell number.

"I will think about i shouldn't we head off to class now we're going to be late." I say and he just nodds. during our morning class I can feel his stare on my back at lunch both Kagami and Kuroko approach me. "We have practice everyday after school and on Mondays wednesdays and fridays we also have morning practice." kagami tells me.

"Great thanks for letting me know but I have to go get something right now." knowing that if I don't take my lung medication there will be hell to pay I can already feel myself getting dizy and my chest tightening.

"Are okay Rose-san you seem a bit out of breath and pale?" Kagami asks me.

"Yeah I should be fine after I take my lung medication I say taking a step forward but feeling increasingly weak with every step that I take towards my desk knowing that its so close. Kuroko must see this because he swiftly makes his way to my desk digs through my bag and pulls out the two inhakers along with a pill bottle and aerochamber. He comes back over shakes the first one and puts it in my mouth as he presses down on the top of it I breath in almost instantly feeling my chest de-constrict but it is not enough and he knows it he does the same thing with my other inhaler but this one is attached to the aerochamber then hands me my pill bottle. I open it and take two of the pills dry. "Better now?" Kuroko asks me I nod my head not trusting my voice.

"Well it looks like Kuroko is already pretty close too Rose-chan if he knows how she needs her medication." We hear a voice from behind us and see the entire basketball club there and a smirking Riko who was the one who spoke.

"No I just have a cousin who is like Rose-san except he now has to carry around an oxygen tank." He simply states.

"Thank you Kuroko-kun." I say as I smile at him.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kagami asks.

"Oh well we wanted to get to know Rosie-chan better." Izuki senpai says in a duh tone.

"Oh, so what do you want to know?" I ask a bit curious to what they ask.

"Nothing much just, age, astrological sign and cup size?" He asks.

"Well okay. I am 15 a sagittarius and my cup size is none of your freakin business." I tell them.

"Rose-san will you please come with me to the bathroom?" Riko asks me.

"Of course." and with that we both head down to the girls bathroom.

"I didn't want to do this at practice so would you mind taking your shirt off so that way I can observe your muscle strengths?" she asked and I just shucked y shirt off exposing my bound chest.

"Oh you use a chest binder would you mind taking that off so that I can get an accurate reading?" Riko asked me sweetly. I took it off and covered myself with my arms. "You look to be in perfect shape, and we have practice after school so don't be late?" And with that she smile and turned around I quickly put my clothes back on.

"Lets get out of here lunch is almost over and I don't want to be late for class." I say as I open the door.

"Oh yeah I don't want to forget but could you please get your gaurdian t sign this for me please? Its for our summer training program." she told me.

"No need I'm an orphan, who abdicated from the government here let me sign that now. I say as I sign the form she has a look of shock on her face.

"You don't even have homestay parents here?" she asked me

"Nope came here all on my own I have a nice little apartment not too far from here." I tell her, as we pass my classroom I tell her goodbye and then I sit down at my desk just as the bell rings.

**A/N: SO THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 1 AND JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW THIS TAKES PLACE JUST AFTER THEY LOST AT THEIR INTER HIGH COMPETITION ANYWAYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**~BMC OUT.**


End file.
